1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gable pediment and particularly to a multi-pitch gable pediment for use with a variety of pitch angles of a building's roof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various gable pediments have been proposed in the art for buildings. More commonly, the gable pediment is custom fabricated for a particular pitch of a roof.
There are several disadvantages associated with custom fabricating the gable pediment either on or off of the building site. Multiple measurements, cuts, and assembly of multiple members may be required. This may result in undesirable additional cost of materials, labor, and time to fabricate and install.